


New Mistakes

by orphan_account



Series: Prompted Plots [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was nothing more than a dream, an idea small children get, just a daydream or a nightmare. Feelings, a sense of Deja Vu, a ‘this is a bad idea, let’s do something else’. In the end, The Pirate King’s wish was granted, and nothing is quite the same.





	New Mistakes

In the end, the Marines were torn in two. Those who wanted to protect, and those who wanted to control. Those who wanted to protect turned on their former government, becoming The Rouges. In the end, the Revolution made their move with the Rouges, aided by the Strawhat Pirates and Captian Luffy’s many, many friends. The Second Pirate King inspired thousands to stand up for what they believed in and to fight for their Dreams. Of course, in the end, it all came down to this.

 

A war-torn Island in the middle of the vast ocean. Luffy, kneeling on the ground, surrounded by his closest Nakama as they struggled to get back up and keep fighting. Their enemy, Coby’s enemy, still stood. The new Marine Admiral who killed Coby’s two best friends. The man who stole power, strength, and abilities from his kills. Luffy promised Coby to help him stop this man, but with every death, the Admiral got tougher to beat. 

 

Luffy lifted a melting arm with a wince. Rubberman, that’s what he was. With all the benefits and drawbacks that came with it. He was melting. One of his ears had been torn off. He wasn’t even sure if he could feel his legs anymore. Luffy wrapped his damaged fingers around the small locket around his neck. 

 

“I’ve got seven wishes left, right One Piece?” Luffy asked the locket.

 

The seven remaining magic crystals shined and glimmered in the light of the raging fire. 

 

“I wish to save my Nakama,” Luffy said. “I’ll use the last of my wishes for it, please,”

 

Luffy held the locket tight in his hand. The Admiral struck Coby through the chest. The pink haired young man was wide-eyed in fear before falling limp on the Admiral’s weapon. 

 

“I wanna save them all,”

 

A bright flash of light. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and every color in between. 

 

In the end, none of this actually happened. It was nothing more than a dream, an idea small children get, just a daydream or a nightmare. Feelings, a sense of Deja Vu, a ‘this is a bad idea, let’s do something else’. In the end, The Pirate King’s wish was granted, and nothing is quite the same.


End file.
